1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip-resistant rubber composition, an outsole using the rubber composition, and a method of manufacturing the outsole.
2. The Relevant Technology
Typically, the sole structure of shoes includes an insole, a midsole and an outsole. The outsole is the portion of the shoe that comes into contact with the land surface and to which the land surface primarily applies its influence. Hence, the outsole should be able to be appropriately adapted for the state of the land surface which varies during movement. In particular, in the case where a pedestrian slips upon walking, large damage to the body of the pedestrian may occur, and thus the slip-resistant function of the outsole is regarded as important.
Accordingly, conventional outsoles are produced by mixing rubber with a reinforcing agent and a filler such as silica or carbon black to improve mechanical properties such as wear resistance thus furnishing a slip-resistant function. However, the improvement of mechanical properties requires the use of silica or carbon black in large amounts, undesirably causing problems in terms of residual stress, high viscosity and dynamic heating. Furthermore, such an outsole cannot perform the slip-resistant function on the land surface which is wet due to rain or snow. In particular, in the winter season, in the case where the ice layer is formed on the land surface, the conventional outsole is problematic because the slip-resistant function is not present at all.
Therefore, there is an increasing need for a slip-resistant rubber composition and an outsole using the same, by which a user is able not to slip but to walk even on land surfaces covered with ice.